


Alien

by teegs



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien!Lewis, Aliens, Anal Sex, Established Sips/Sjin, M/M, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teegs/pseuds/teegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever wondered what Xephos has going on, y'know... <i>there</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perplexed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perplexed/gifts).



> Oops I sinned.
> 
> For Bekkie/perplexed on AO3/milk-toothed on Tumblr! They wanted some Sjipos, I was happy to provide.
> 
> Alternatively Titled: I'm New To The Fandom And Of Course The First Thing I Post Is Sinful Please Don't Hurt Me
> 
> Loosely based on the setting for the Trials Of Skobbels series!

"Have you ever wondered what Xephos has going on, y'know... _there_?" The question was asked off-hand, just an aloud thought that came out in a hushed whisper from Sjin's mouth, followed swiftly by a giggle.

"What the fuck? No, I haven't, and honestly I'm surprised you have," Sips shot back, turning from the crafting table to look at Sjin, who was on his knees, peering into a chest.

"Really? I know he's not exactly a screaming tentacle monster from outer-space but he can't be exactly the same as humans." Sjin shrugged a shoulder up and let the chest lid close, making sure to get his fingers out of the way before it did so.

"Look, Sjin, we have shit to do here, and Lewis is only a chunk away, he's bound to hear you." Even though Sjin wasn't looking at Sips' face, he could practically hear the grey man's eyes rolling.

"Not even a little curiosity?" Sjin tried one more time, and Sips' shoulders slumped a little before returning to their usual confident posture.

"No. Now shut up, Sjin."

\---

The next time Sjin mentioned it, he and Sips had escaped Xephos under the premise of looking for coins on the broken up islands that dotted the sky around their base, taken over from the Flux Buddies team. As Sips knocked out a few bricks in order to break into the intriguing looking house on the far-off island, he felt Sjin press tightly against his back and nip at his earlobe.

"Come on, Sips. I reckon- I reckon we could get Xeph to show us what he has down there. Can't be too hard, especially not if you propositioned him, you're pretty damn irresistible." Sjin's tone was light, but his breath was hot and heavy on Sips' neck before he turned around to face his partner, back pressed against the wall he'd been knocking out with a pickaxe.

"Sjin. You're fucking obsessed, man!" Sips was about to protest further, but when Sjin slid his leg up between Sips' and ground his thigh up, Sips just batted at his wandering hands. "I mean it! You're obsessed; part of me wants you to fuck him just so you can stop with this whole thing."

"Oh, really?" Sjin grinned and ducked his head to nuzzle at Sips' neck.

"I was only half-serious, you deviant."

"But that's half more of you than there was earlier, right? I mean, I love you. I really, really love you, but shit, I'm so fucking curious."

"I bet you'll be disappointed," Sips chuckled, finally dropping his pickaxe to the floor so he could let his hands wander over Sjin's sides and down onto his ass. "I bet his cock is just the same as yours or mine."

"Oh-ho, I bet it isn't. What if he doesn't even have one?" Sjin lifted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Or what if he dwarfs even you?"

"Unlikely," Sips scoffed, but he was grinning light-heartedly. "Look, if you're serious, I'll think about it."

"About what? Xephos' dick? Or us propositioning him?" Sjin dropped his head back to Sips' shoulder, mouthing openly at the other man's neck, kissing up from the base to just below his earlobe. "Because I'm not doing it without you, that'd feel too much like cheating on you."

Sips sighed and closed his eyes so he could roll them. He gave Sjin's ass a firm, but loving, pat with one of his hands, while the other grabbed at his flesh through his spacesuit. "Fine. We can do this together," Sips finally conceded.

"Yes!" Sjin said with a grin against Sips' ashen skin, biting gently at his earlobe again. "Tonight, we'll figure something out while Xephos is collecting eggs or whatever, and then we'll do it."

\---

Sjin's curiosity showed as soon as they got back to base, mercifully with a coin which they'd picked up after a heated makeout session against the wall of the building. Instead of fixing his eyes on Xephos' face, Sjin had his eyes firmly fixed on the crotch of the alien's trousers instead, seemingly unable to take his eyes away from it no matter how much Sips elbowed him in the side.

"Great! Keep the coin on you, don't put it in a chest, we don't want anyone else picking it up." Xephos clapped his hands together and looked over the other islands, falling quiet with the coming of dusk. "I think I'm going to try and spruce up the outside of the base a little more, at the very least collect some wheat for food since we're running out... But you two can go and get some sleep if you want to."

"Awesome," Sjin didn't need asking twice, eager to talk to Sips about the plan he'd been formulating on their walk and climb back to the base. "Come on Sips, let's go," he ushered the shorter man along in front of him, directing Sips to the crudely shaped mouth which served as an entry to their base.

\---

"Look, I think Xeph will be down with this. I've seen how he looks at you." Sjin was sitting cross-legged on one of the beds in the back room of their base, his boots toed off a while ago.

"How he looks at me?" Sips chortled. "It's not _my_ ass he watches when I bend over."

"I think- Wait, does he really do that?" Sjin felt a faint blush colouring his cheeks. As satisfied and in love with Sips as he was, Sjin had never been monogamous. The idea made him uncomfortable, if he was honest, and he was getting antsy about including someone else in his and Sips' relationship. Sjin just felt like he had too much love and too high a sex drive for one person. They'd talked about it before and Sips had said he'd be open to the idea of polyamory if they found the right person. Maybe Lewis was the missing link.

"Yes, ya dingus, he does." Sips was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Sjin's, his boots also long pulled off and discarded aside. "Now, this plan of yours. Don't tell me it involves anything like holding him down, because even I'm not coo-"

"No! God, no," Sjin cut Sips off mid-sentence. "Nothing non-consensual. I thought we could just come onto him, butter him up a little, give him some compliments, you know, set the mood..."

"And then be sorely disappointed when you unbutton his trousers and he's the same as we are," Sips said with a smirk across his stubbled face.

"Whatever, whatever." Sjin shook his head, but he was grinning brightly. "Whaddaya say to it, then?"

Sjin unfurled his long legs and crossed the small gap between their beds, listening out for a second for the clack of Xephos' boots against the hard floor. When he heard nothing, Sjin dropped himself down in Sips' lap and kissed him enthusiastically, cupping both sides of his face with rough hands. Sips returned the favour in kind, his arms wrapping around Sjin's waist and tugging the taller man closer to his body.

Both of them were too carried away to notice the click of Xephos' boots on the floor, or the door opening. The first thing either of them knew about his presence was a somewhat surprised 'oh' and the sound of someone scuttling to close the door again.

"Hey, wait!" Sjin started, climbing off Sips' lap awkwardly and stumbling to his feet. By the time he got up, the door was already closed again, but the sound of retreating footsteps wasn't heard. "Xeph?"

On the other side of the door, Xephos was pressed flat against the hardened clay wall, browes furrowed together. Sure, he knew Sjin and Sips had a 'thing' going on, most people did in fact, but catching them mid-makeout was a whole different ballpark to just catching their knowing little glances or the smallest touch of fingers while both of them were rooting around in the same chest.

Xephos felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach, and his face too, which ironically glowed a cheery cyan instead of the usual red or pink a human's face would. Just as he was about to regain composure and go and sit outside until the two of them had finished whatever it was they’d started, the door swung open and Sjin was standing there, eyebrow cocked and body leaning against the doorframe.

“Well, well, well, looks like we have a visitor, Sips.” Sjin’s voice was soft and mellifluous, echoing a little against the hard walls of the glorified cave.

“I was just leaving,” Xephos said, trying to be matter-of-fact but betrayed by a small crack in his voice.

“Oh-ho, no, I don’t think so. Come in.” Moving out of the way of the door, Sjin took a few sock-clad steps backwards.

“Are you sure? I’d hate to be interrupting something. Maybe I should jus-”

“Xephos, for God’s sake man, just get in here.” Sips’ voice was rougher than usual, and he’d moved to sit on the end of the bed, making no effort to hide his arousal which was painfully obvious through the clingy material of his spacesuit.

Xephos took a couple of tentative steps before Sjin was grabbing his arm and leading him into the room, deftly closing the door behind him.

“Sit,” Sjin offered, waiting until Xephos had perched on the edge of his own bed to sit next to him. His thigh rested close to the alien’s, making more heat flare in Xephos’ face, more cyan pooling beneath his eyes which, as always, had a slightly ethereal glow to them as well.

Xephos let out a small peel of awkward laughter when Sjin’s hand rested on his thigh, but he was silenced when the other man’s hand coasted upwards, closer to his crotch. A flicker of arousal shot through him, more sparks joining it when Sips stood up and sat the other side of him.

He went to say something, but instead just uselessly gaped his mouth open and closed a few times. Xephos being left speechless was somewhat rare, and Sjin gave Sips a triumphant smile as his hand slid up further still, until it was practically on the curve where Xephos’ leg met his hip.

Sips watched Xephos’ Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, watched even more intently as Sjin leaned in close to Xephos’ ear and ran his lips up the length of the shell.

“Xeph, we have a proposition for you. Don’t we, Sipsy?” Sjin’s voice was still like a knife through butter, cutting through the silence in the room.

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” Sips hadn’t ever really taken a close enough look at Xephos in all the time he’d known him to get mesmerised by him, but there was no doubt that there was something attractive about the alien, something magnetic. Perhaps he could get on board with this, after all.

“Sips says he’s seen you looking at me plenty and, well, I’ve seen you looking at Sips plenty too,” Sjin darted his tongue out and ran it over Xephos’ earlobe slowly. “So what do you think about joining us?”

“I- Uh. Uhhh…” As always, when he was in an awkward situation, Xephos laughed, Sjin mirroring his actions and letting out a giggle of his own.

“Is that a yes, Xeph?” Sips asked, and watched as Xephos slowly nodded his head, cheeks coloured a more vivid blue than he thought he’d ever seen before.

“Good,” Sjin murmured, bringing his free hand up to curl a finger under Xephos’ chin, turning the gaze that had been previously fixed on the floor towards himself. He gently pressed their lips together, keen for Xephos to set the pace. When he kissed back - slowly and gently at first, but building up into something more passionate - Sjin had to hold in the urge to yell triumphantly.

While they were kissing, Sips’ hands had gone to Xephos’ side and Sjin’s thigh respectively, blocky fingers kneading at the flesh where they lay. He watched intently, surprised at how hot under the literal collar he was getting at watching someone else kiss his lover.

Xephos’ one hand came up to rest on Sjin’s neck as he broke apart from his lips, a small, thin trail of slick blue saliva linking the two until he licked his lips. Nervously laughing again, Xephos turned his attention to Sips and, with Sjin’s enthusiastic nodding and encouragement, Sips closed the gap between them and kissed roughly at Xephos’ lips, parting them with his tongue.

Sjin made a small noise of contentment at that, feeling his arousal pulse between his legs in time with his heart. Quietly, he untangled his hands from around Xephos’ chin and thigh and slid off the bed, onto his knees. His hands came up to rest on both of Xephos’ thighs, kneading at the wiry forms. Sjin watched as Sips and Xephos broke apart, only for Sips to dip his head and start leaving rough, stubble-chased kisses across Xephos’ neck and jawline.

Xephos let out a soft moan at both of their actions, feeling the heat in the pit of his gut swell to bursting as Sjin’s hands reached up and started to unfasten his trousers. Xephos felt like he should say something, warn them about what was to come, but it was difficult for him to form any coherent thought at that point in time, with Sips’ skillful mouth leaving marks on him.

Curiosity piqued again for Sjin, when he thought he caught a glimpse of movement beneath Xephos’ boxers. Eagerly, he tugged the front of them down and wasn’t dissatisfied with what he found. Where he had a solid, pink length, Xephos had a curiously cyan tentacle which twitched slightly with every move that he made and had a few suckers dotted at the tip of it.

Sips pulled back and raised an eyebrow, looking down at Sjin who had taken to appreciatively running a finger over the length, leaving Xephos shuddering slightly as the tentacle curled around Sjin’s finger and tightened its grip.

“Do…” Sjin broke the silence, thinking of how to delicately phrase his question. “Do you have control over it, or?”

Xephos’ face, already flushed blue, turned a deeper colour when the question was asked.

“It’s prehensile. So yes, I can control it.” He mumbled through his sentence and dropped his gaze to Sjin’s face, which was shaped by a little amazement and quite a measure of satisfaction that he’d been right about the whole thing.

“That’s fucking amazing.” Sjin looked between Xephos’ face and the tentacle which was curling and uncurling around his fingers with amazement, watching as a sticky, translucent glob of cyan liquid beaded from the base of the tentacle.

Xephos blushed again; Sips was kissing at his neck once more, hands trailing over the belts and layers of clothing he had on.

“Get this stuff off?” Sips suggested, more gently than Xephos had thought he’d ever heard the man talk before. Xephos shrugged a shoulder up to get Sips detached from him, before setting about removing the utility belt, his jacket and his shirt.

He felt woefully overdressed, what with both Sips and Sjin both fully clothed, so Xephos started to paw at Sips’ chest, looking for a fastener of some kind he could undo.

“Impatient, are we?” Sips quipped, standing so he could get out of his spacesuit. Xephos watched him intently, that was, until he was distracted by Sjin licking a lewd stripe up from where the cyan liquid had beaded, up to the very tip of his length.

Instinctively, Xephos’ length tried to curl around Sjin’s tongue, failing when the surface was a little too slick for it to get a good grip.

Sjin hummed to himself - Lewis didn’t even taste like a human. He tasted queerly sweet, with a hint of something sour and acidic. It wasn’t unpleasant by any means, and Sjin found himself tonguing at the base of Xephos’ tentacle curiously, trying to get more of the cyan liquid to appear. It only took a moment of probing for more to appear and coat Sjin’s tongue, sticky and heavy as it mixed with his saliva.

Sips finally stepped out of his spacesuit after a little bit of faffing, motioning for Sjin to get up by clasping his hand on his partner’s shoulder firmly.

Reluctantly, Sjin unlaced his fingers from around Xephos’ length and stood up, still amazed by the amount of blue liquid that coated his fingers. With a few lewd licks, he got most of it off his hand, drawing a couple of moans from the two men who watched him do so.

“Xeph?” Sjin questioned as soon as he was out of his suit. Sips had got his hand tangled with the seven inch long tentacle then, and was rubbing the back of the head with the rough pad of his thumb. Cyan liquid was all but pouring out of Xephos, already staining the front of his trousers, as Xephos tossed his head back and let out a choked groan. “Can you… Y’know, fuck with that thing?” He asked curiously, dropping back to his knees so he could admire the strange protrusion a little more.

“Y- Yeah, but it’s…” Xephos stopped long enough to let out a mumbled curse under his breath. “It’s not as easy as you might think.”

“I wanna try,” Sjin said decisively. Sips smirked a little, getting ownership of his hand back from Xephos’ tentacle and holding it up.

“Don’t think you’ll need any lube,” Sips joked, and Xephos ducked his head in a blush once more.

Sjin shrugged and, with a devious smirk, took the tip of the tentacle into his mouth, enveloping the blue flesh with his lips. Xephos let a strangled sound out and made as if he was going to push Sjin off of him, but he stalled and stopped.

“Something wrong?” Sjin asked, pulling off with a satisfying pop.

“It’s just… Really sensitive. And it’s been a while,” Xephos admitted. In a show of boldness, Xephos lowered a hand and tangled it in Sjin’s hair. “But don’t stop,” he murmured.

Sjin enjoyed the feeling of hands in his hair, always had done, so when Xephos’ fingers wound through the strands it reminded him of his own arousal, a shock darting through his body. Sips sat back, his cock in his hand, watching the two of them as Sjin took Xephos back into his mouth.

He gave the alien time to adjust before he sucked, just lightly, hollowing his cheeks. Xephos bucked his hips up and the tentacle wriggled a little, the tip of it probing at Sjin’s lips and the inside of his mouth curiously, before darting out and rubbing against his beard briefly before slipping back between his lips.

“He’s a wily one!” Sips said with a smirk, thumbing over the head of his own cock languidly.

Sjin stifled a laugh and Xephos let out an anxious sounding laugh of his own, not sure if Sips was teasing in good humour or actually making fun of him - it could be a fine line with him.

Sjin pulled back, only for the tentacle to try and wrap around his tongue again. His mouth and lips were tinted blue, and sticky to the touch. Sjin licked over his lips a few times before he stood up, wiping the remained of the cyan liquid off his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Xeph,” he started softly, voice darkened by arousal, “I want you to fuck me.”

“I, uh.”

“You just had your cock in my mouth,” Sjin pointed out, and Sips chuckled from his place on the bed. “Don’t get all shy on me now, mister.”

“You make a good point,” Xephos admitted, taking a deep breath in. “How do you wanna…?”

“You pick, whatever’s easier for you.” Sjin answered easily, still hungrily eyeing the tentacle which twitched and wriggled as the air started to dry some of the liquid on it. Xephos stood up and awkwardly hopped out of his trousers, boxers and boots where they’d all gathered at his feet.

“Uh… Hands and knees?” Xephos gently suggested, and not one for having to be asked twice, Sjin got onto the bed from the end, crawling up it until his face was level with Sips’ hand around his own length. Resting his head on Sips’ hip, Sjin scooted his knees in close and stuck his ass into the air, looking over his shoulder.

Xephos knelt behind him, his face quite literally glowing cyan as he ran his hands over Sjin’s backside, grabbing handfuls of the plush flesh as he pressed up close to Sjin. Sjin let out a little mewl of pleasure when he felt the tentacle slide between his cheeks of its own volition, wriggling and pulsing. Sips took a sharp breath in at the sight.

“Fuck, you know? You two look so good like that, a man could get used to this.” Sips exhaled slowly, releasing his own length and letting Sjin take over, his hands deftly and expertly stroking over Sips’ cock and balls.

Xephos swallowed hard as he watched them, panting lightly as his length worked its way inside of Sjin, providing its own lubrication as it pressed into the other man. His hands came to rest on Sjin’s hips, and Sjin let out a low rumble of a moan once Xephos was fully sheathed inside of him.

“I can’t exactly… Can’t exactly fuck like you’re probably used to, but I can…” As Xephos trailed off, Sjin felt the tentacle inside him flick and wriggle in rhythmic waves, and his mouth dropped open. It was, genuinely, unlike anything he’d ever felt before, taking him by surprise and knocking most of the air from his lungs.

“Holy shit,” Sjin moaned around Sips’ cock, the vibrations shocking down to Sips’ very core and making him let out a groan of his own.

“That good?” Xephos asked, clearly coming into his own as time went on and he was more and more certain that this whole thing wasn’t just a terrible prank.

“Mmmm!” Sjin looked up at Sips and locked eyes with him as Xephos’ length pressed up against his walls, mouth dropping slack around his partner’s length for a moment before he got some composure back.

With one of his hands, Xephos reached down and underneath Sjin, curling his long fingers around Sjin’s cock and stroking slowly. The action was a little stilted, obviously not what Xephos was used to doing to himself, that was for sure, but Goddamnit, it felt good to have any kind of contact at that point.

Sjin could feel the cyan lubricant sliding between his legs in copious amounts, and suddenly he was glad they were doing this on Xephos’ bed, but was sure that Sips wouldn’t object to them pushing the other two beds together and sleeping together.

Sips came first, with a groan and his hand fisted tight in Sjin’s hair, holding his partner down somewhat. A final wave of orgasm shook him as Sjin was pulling back, painting one side of the other man’s face with slick white. Sjin pouted up at him and licked his lips, the pout turning into another open-mouthed expression as Xephos’ length retracted a little and then pressed forwards more insistently, the bulbous tip of it rubbing finally against that spot that made Sjin want more, more, more.

Sjin moaned loudly enough for the other bases to hear him, (probably,) as Xephos’ fingers skittered along his length before giving a definite, firm stroke. Sjin came then, a panting, sweaty mess as Xephos made as if he was about to pull out.

“No, no,” Sjin murmured, his brain pleasure-fogged. “Inside, please.”

“A-Alright…” Xephos licked over his dry lips and gave one last, resigned little wiggle of his length before Sjin was clamping down hard on him and driving him over the edge. Instead of white, stringy material, Sjin felt a small rush of liquid make its way down the insides of his thighs as Xephos moaned and slumped a little against his back. He looked down beneath himself, seeing an absolute mess of runny, blue liquid which ran in little rivulets down his thighs and onto the sheets.

“I think we should make a habit of this,” Sips said finally, breaking the sound of only panting in the room around them.

“Mmmm,” Sjin mumbled in agreement, still too blissed out to form a proper sentence.

“You really… You think so?” Xephos asked, almost shocked that Sips would offer such a thing.

“Yeah, ya dingus.” Sips grinned up at Xephos.


End file.
